


Nightmare

by cryEden



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: HAIKYUU REFRENCES FTW, KuroMahi, M/M, forgive me thanks, if so do me a six and please forgive me?, im p sure the characters are sorta ooc?, kuro may or may not be ooc, n but this story sucks rip, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/pseuds/cryEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What a pain..." Kuro sighed, as he looked at his Eve that yet again had another nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

        Kuro allayed on the couch of Mahiru's apartment, sleeping quietly in the soundless room. The vampire- currently a cat, was waiting for his partner to come out of the bathroom, as they both had an arduous day after encountering Tsubaki and his vampire magician again. Yet this time, Kuro's Eve had gained a few injuries, but weren't as bad so they didn't have to go to the hospital. That didn't stop the first deadly sin to worry, though.

        The cat shifted around a bit in his spot. "What a pain..." he groaned quietly, before yawning. "I'm gonna be sore again tomorrow..."

        The door to the bathroom open, as Mahiru stepped out. "Hey, Kuro," the teen greeted with a smille, "Nice job, today." He said, walking over to the kitchen area to make some dinner.

  The cat lazily opened one eye to look at the boy, before closing it and turned away, the words "What a pain" escaping from his mouth again. A soft murmuring was heard from Mahiru, but Kuro didn't bother in the slightest to ask what he said (being the sloth he is).  _I don't deserve that compliment at all... If I had protected you better and if you hadn't gotten those injuries... Then maybe I would've taken the compliment..._  The servamp thought, but soon nodded it off.

"Ah... I really hope we don't bump into Tsubaki again, tomorrow..." Mahiru sighed, before flinching and dropping a pan. Kuro perked his head up, and although he didn't show it, he was even more worried. "Tch... People like you are so troublesome..." the cat said bluntly, before standing up and stretching, leaping up into the air and changing into his normal form after. The vampire walked over to the kitchen and picked up the pan, placing it on the counter. "...You... Okay...?" Kuro mumbled, glancing away. The Eve blinked, slowly nodding, "Uh... Yeah... The injuries just... Hurt..." It wasn't often that Kuro sounded concerned and/or worried- well, asking questions that sound concerning and worrying, that is. Whenever Kuro did so, it always surprised the brunet. 

"So troublesome..." Kuro sighed, scratching his head, "You're not even in the right state to cook... We should've just picked something up on the way home... Geez... Here, I'll cook for once..." 

Mahiru blinked, giving off a blank expression. The vampire looked the the teenager, "Why are you... looking at me like that..."

 "Kuro. You.... cook...?"

The blue-haired male sighed, "I've seen you do it plenty of times to the point I (think I) know what I'm doing... Plus cooking channels air sometimes on the television, so..."

"O-Oh... I see..."

"Just... Go sit on the couch or something and wait until I'm done..."

"R-Right..."

The Eve walked over to the couch, sitting on it as he turned on the television. He glanced over at Kuro at times, and to his surprise, the vampire was doing just fine- well, sorta. The blue-haired male would drop some things here and curse to himself with his casual "what a pain" catchphrase every now and then. The vampire seemed fine if anything else. Mahiru really should get his servamp to cook, but of course, Kuro being the Sleepy Ash of Sloth, he'd be too lazy to do so. The teenager could also take advantage of the whole "servamps-listen-to-every-order" thing, but that'd be too mean and selfish.

  After a few minutes of utter silence (and things dropping along with Kuro saying "what a pain" or "so troublesome" a couple of times), the servamp had finally finished, followed along by a "Come to the table now, idiot". "Hai..." Mahiru said, as he stood up and walked to the table, before taking his seat. Kuro slowly placed the food down on the table, and to Mahiru's surprise, the vampire had made some decent looking omelets.

But now came to the final countdown...

"Taste testing..." Mahiru whispered quietly. "I heard that... So bothersome... Do you have a problem with what I made?" Kuro asked, looking away as he sat down. "Eh-? Ah, no... It's just..." Mahiru's words trailed off. No, the Eve didn't have a problem with the servamp's food in the slightest. It was just surprising on how caring Kuro can suddenly be whenever the teenager was hurt. "It's just... That you're surprisingly caring whenever I'm hurt-" "Tch, idiot... Just shut up and eat..." the other male sighed, before picking up his fork and started eating. The vampire seemed to be okay with the taste of his dish, but that may be only because of his vampire-y taste thingy-ma-bobber. Mahiru looked back down at his omelet and picked up his fork, before cutting a small piece of the dish and plopping it into his mouth. It only took a second, before his expression lightened up, the flavoring taste of the omelet melting in his mouth. 

The Eve quickly swallowed. "Kuro—! This is really good! You should cook again!" Mahiru blurted, before going back to eating quickly. Kuro stared at his Eve, before glancing away, elbow on the table and his head leaning on his hand. "Oi... Don't eat too fast... You're gonna get sick or something..." The vampire said, a tint of red on his cheeks. "I don't wanna go through the trouble of taking care of you... It's too troublesome..." The brunet just blinked, before laughing softly. "Kuro. You're a good partner, ya know?" Mahiru said softly, pausing before continuing to eat. The red on the vampire's cheeks grew, as the word "idiot" escaped Kuro's lips.

Another set of minutes passed, and Mahiru was done eating. The teenager stood up, walking over to the sink and placing his dish in it. Kuro, however, was taking his time and only had a fourth left on his dish. They both knew it was just his laziness, but as well as he was just tired from the day they had. They both were, and maybe a nice sleep for the night would be good.

An hour passed, and Mahiru climbed into his bed in his pajamas, as Kuro climbed into his bed in his cat form. A "Goodnight Kuro" was heard from the Eve, but no response came from the Servamp. Assuming that the cat was already asleep, Mahiru nodded off and turned away, facing the wall. Really, though, Kuro was awake, and would stay awake until he knew Mahiru was asleep and safe for the night.

All was quiet in the apartment for what seemed like forever for the black cat. The sound of Mahiru's soft breathing could be heard, but Kuro didn't mind; that's how he knew his Eve was asleep. Now the Servamp could sleep well knowing his partner was asleep and safe...

The vampire slowly closed his eyes, before opening them again to hear Mahiru shifting around in his bed and small whimpering. Then he went quiet. Then another shift and a sob. Quietness. Then another shifting around and more sobs to follow it. 

Kuro, worried, stood up and stretched, before hopping onto the cold floor and turning into his normal form. The blue-haired male knelt next to the bed, before placing a hand on Mahiru's arm and shaking him a little bit. "Hey... Mahiru... Oi..." However, got no avail from the boy who was in quiet sobs. Kuro shook him again, yet, a little harder this time. "Mahiru... Hey..." Still no avail. The vampire frowned slightly at this, and was deeply worried. Then it finally hit him; a nightmare. Mahiru Shirota was having a nightmare. And probably a very bad one from the looks of it.

Not in the slightest did the Sleepy Ash know how to deal with this. This was the first time that this had ever happened to Mahiru. "Ugh... So trouble—..." No, this wasn't the time to be saying such things. His Eve was in... Some sort of danger, and he didn't know what to do about it. _What would Lily do... Or say..._  He tried to think, but only resulted in an image of the youngest deadly sin stripping. Slightly disgusted of the image, the older deadly sin shook it off and kept on thinking. Then it hit him— he's seen it in a lot of movies, shows, and manga... So it should work... Right...?

The Servamp hesitated for a moment, before quietly, yet quickly fitting in the space that was between the wall and his Eve's sleeping body. He layed down next to Mahiru, before slowly, nervously putting and arm over the brunet's body, pulling him close to himself. "Mahiru... It's... Only a nightmare... It's okay... It's... Okay..." Kuro mumbled. To his surprise, it actually did work. The teenager's sobs had lessened, turning into small hiccups that had only lasted a few minutes. Not only that, he didn't shift around anymore. Kuro had done it; he had done the most awkward, cliché thing he's ever done in his whole entire immortal vampire life. And to his Eve that was the same gender, too. He would've praised himself right then and there, but he was to tired to even think about praise.

 _Ah... What a pain... I can't get up now..._  Kuro thought, sighing quietly closing his droopy eyes.  _I'll just... Get up... In a few... Minutes..._

Then, all faded to black as he fell asleep hugging his Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

 Lights slipped in between the curtain, and all was quiet as Kuro layed peacefully in the bed. Then...  
  
_swish!_  
poof!  
  
Kuro groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He was laying on the cold, hard floor in his cat form with rays of light upon him. His eyes roamed the room, before fixating them on his Eve, Mahiru, who looked very pissed... and was blushing...(?)  
  
"Y-You..." Mahiru stammered. "Y-You idiot...!"  
  
The Servamp blinked, before his eyes widen. He remembered... Last night, he... Hugged Mahiru... The cat quickly glanced away from the Eve, sweating a bit. "Ah... What a pain..." " _You're_ a pain! What were you doing _hugging_ me?! I thought I was kidnapped when I woke up! But no... It was... It was you!" Mahiru yelled. Kuro paused, before speaking up. "Tch... It was your fault in the first place... You were having a nightmare, idiot... You're so troublesome, you know that?" "You could've woken me up—" "I tried to do that, but you still wouldn't wake up." "Hit me with—" "Don't wanna hurt you." At this point, Kuro could tell Mahiru was pissed out of pure embarrassment. He, too, was embarrassed from his actions from last night, but concealed it well . After all, his actions from the night before was apparently the only way to calm down Mahiru. He couldn't even praise himself anymore.  
  
"Gah, whatever," Mahiru huffed out, before grabbing his uniform from his closet and going into the bathroom to change. Kuro sighed again.  
  
"What a pain... Not to mention I'm sore, too..."  
  


* * *

  
  
After what seemed like forever, Mahiru was finally done. Kuro stood up and stretched, before hopping on to Mahiru's shoulder. Though, the Eve still looked quite mad. Kuro ignored it, though, thinking that he'll let go of it later.   
  
Mahiru stepped out of the apartment, Kuro on his shoulder. He locked the door behind him before starting to walk the route to his school— though, this walk was a bit different. Besides their normal, small conversations, it was replaced with just mere silence. _Shit. He's pissed... What a pain..._ Kuro thought, as he took a quick glance at his Eve.   
  
Mahiru, on the other hand, did look pissed. He wasn't actually, though, and was just deep in thought. He felt bad for yelling at Kuro. The vampire did help him, as he did have a nightmare. _I should apologize and thank him later... Yeah... I'll do tha—_  
  
"Oi... Turn around... You went right and not left..." Kuro said.  
"Eh—? Oh. Sorry."  
"You're so troublesome..."   
  
A few minutes passed, and they had finally arrived at the school.  
  
The day continued normally, though, the two partners still haven't talked to eachother like they would usually do. Kuro would be in Mahiru's bag majority of the time, and Mahiru wouldn't even bother to start up a conversation with the vampire.  
  


* * *

  
The bell chimed throughout the halls, dismissed kids filling out of their classrooms and into the hall. The school day was finally over, and mostly everyone was happy that school was out.  
  
Mahiru walked out of the school with Koyuki and Ryusei, Kuro on his shoulder. The three high schoolers chatted away, as Kuro glanced away boredly. Truthfully, maybe the Servamp wanted to talk with his Eve again. Not that he liked him nothing more than a friend, it was just that it was _way_ to uncomfortable to not do something they usually did... Or did he—  
  
No. No way could that be it.  
  
As the vampire stared off into God knows where, he didn't notice that it was just the two of them.  
  
"...ro."  
  
The cat blinked, getting himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"Kuro."  
  
"Mm...? What is it..?" Kuro asked, shooting a side glance at Mahiru. The brunet just scratched the back of his head, "Um... Sorry for yelling at you earlier for something you did _good._ I really should be thanking you instead, so..."  
  
The cat's tailed waved around as his ears twitched, "So?"  
  
"Um... Thank you... For calming me last night..."  
  
Kuro stared at the boy before glancing away. "People like you are so troublesome, you know?" He mumbled. "But... It was nothing, really... You're welcome, I guess..."  
  
The Eve just gave off a sheepish smile as he unlocked the door to the apartment and walked inside.  
  


* * *

  
For the next two hours, Mahiru was stuck at the table doing his homework, Kuro just sitting in front of the television, watching (and in his normal form).  
  
A ring chimed from Shirota's phone, as he took a glance and picked it up. Kuro glanced over at the teenager. "Who was that?" "Ah. Just one of my classmates. She needed help on some of the assignments, so we exchanged emails earlier in class today." That somehow shot Kuro in the chest a bit, and he didn't know why. It kinda just... Irked him, supposedly. "Ah... School sure sounds dumb... And troublesome..." Mahiru just gave out a small laugh. "It can be. Really, it just depends on how well you take it." "What a pain..." "Shut up."  
  
Kuro watched from corner of his eye, seeing Mahiru glancing at his phone about every minute, and would pick it up and type, before placing it back down on the table. He then would repeat a minute later.  
  
The vampire's eyes slowly moved over to the digital clock, looking at the numbers it illuminated it bright red. '7:37 PM' it read. A silent sigh escaped Kuro's mouth. They were also lucky they didn't encounter Tsubaki today. Maybe if they were lucky enough again, they wouldn't have to bump into him again. Can't garuntee anything, though.  
  
A drop of a pencil was heard. Kuro turned his head and looked over at Mahiru who was trying to shake off the pain from his hand. Another quiet sigh escaped Kuro's lips again. "Ah... What a pain..." The Servamp mumbled.  
  


* * *

  
Night approached yet again, and the two were already in their beds.  
  
Mahiru was already fast asleep, whilst Kuro was still awake, just in case anything happened to Mahiru, and just in case the Eve had another nightmare. Kuro was ready, though. He knew what to do, and was prepared.   
  
And so, that time did come.  
  
Like last night, the teenager had shifted around, quiet sobs being heard throughout the apartment. Kuro changed into his normal form, laying next to his Eve and pulling him close to himself.   
  
"It's okay... Mahiru... It's only a nightmare... I'm... Here..."  
  
_Ah. What a pain._


	3. Chapter 3

The morning went along like the day before, yet, it wasn't as awkward. Mahiru didn't yell at Kuro, and even better (for Kuro), didn't mention about it at all. The cat really appreciated it and thanked the Lord for the morning.  
  
Continuing on with their normal, daily routine, Kuro spoke up. "What did you have a nightmare about?" "...Eh?" "Idiot, I asked what was your nightmare about." Mahiru blinked, before looking away, thinking. "I... I don't remember." "What?" "Yeah, I don't remember."  
  
Kuro stared at his Eve, before glancing away. "Ah... What a pain..." "H-Hey! Shut up! It's not my fault that I can't remember!" "Logically speaking, it is..." "I said shut up!" Mahiru huffed, as he took a left.  
  
On the way to the school, the Eve had met up with his friends Ryusei and Koyuki, and continued walking from there. Kuro just glanced away, clicking his tongue, followed along by a 'tch' when the three talked. Though, Mahiru didn't seem to notice the cat's slight attitude, as he just continued chatting with his two friends.  
  
。  
  
Kuro laid in Mahiru's bag, the faint sound of the teacher's lecturing heard from outside. Not hard to admit, Kuro hated to go to school with Mahiru, since for one, he had to stay in his bag (which was sorta comfortable) for the majority of class, and two, he obviously  _hated_ the outside world.  
  
A few moments later, the chattering of students had filled the quietness of the classroom (and it somewhat bugged the hell out of Kuro).  
  
"...hiru! ...id you... uro?  
"Ah! Yeah... hy?"  
"...my gosh! ...an we s... im?"  
  
A muffled conversation was heard as Kuro tried to sleep, but he ended up trying to listen in on the discussion that was happening out of Mahiru's bag.  
  
A few moments later, a loud ' _zzzzzip!'_ was heard, as bright light disturbed Kuro's vision. He felt a pair of warm hands slip under him, as we was slowly brought out of the somewhat-comfortable bag that he wanted to stay in.  
  
"Aw! He's so adorable! Can I hold him?"  
  
Kuro blinked, staring at the girl that stood in front of him. He then squirmed around, having the person who was holding the black cat face them.  
  
Of course, it was Shirota Mahiru, who had a sheepish smile on his face. "Gomen, Kuro..." he whispered, as the Servamp just gave out a quiet sigh, murmuring his usual "What a pain". The cat was soon caught off guard as he saw distance growing in between him and his Eve, and another pair of hands take his small body. He was soon adjusted so that he was facing the female student.  
  
"Aw~! How cute! Mahiru, how'd you manage to be able to bring a cute kitty like Kuro to school?"  
  
Mahiru sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Ah... It took a while, actually. I had a lot of explaining to do for the principle... I barely made it through."  
  
Kuro at the moment, frightened of the student who was holding him, did not give a single damn about Mahiru's reasons for being able to bring him to school, and only wanted to get out of this... weird girl's hands. The black cat quickly squirmed around in the female's hands, before being freely released and hopped onto the floor, looking at the female student with a scared expression, before leaping onto Mahiru's lap. The Eve just gave out a short, embarrassed laugh as he pet the cat. "C'mon, Kuro. That's not nice. It's okay, these people are friendly," Mahiru said. An irritated expression came from the Servamp, before he quickly crawled up onto Mahiru's arm, behind his back, and onto his shoulder.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry. Did I scare him?" The female student giggled sheepishly, as she looked at the cat.  
  
"Ah, don't mind him. He's just not used to being carried or held around by other people except me," Mahiru replied. The comment made Kuro glance away, embarrassed a bit, but he concealed it well.   
  
The rest of class was just studying, so Kuro just ended up watching Mahiru study with Ryusei and Koyuki. Despite the Servamp being the Vampire of Sloth, he understood the questions and formulas well and fully, although didn't say anything when the three students got stuck, since it'd be pretty awkward for a cat the actually talk.  
  
"Oi... Mahiru... I'm tired... When are we going home...?" Kuro whispered into Mahiru's ear.  
  
The Eve stayed silent as he continued writing down on his paper. The cat gave out a quiet huff, before continuing to watch Mahiru write down his answers and notes. Kuro then lifted his head up once he noticed what the brunet was writing on a separate piece of paper.  
  
' _we're going home in 15 mins, alright? quit complaining and just wait. i wanna study for this test._ '  
  
Kuro blinked, before laying his head back down on Mahiru's shoulder.  _Waiting... What a pain..._ The cat thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
。  
  
Kuro shifted around, before slowly opening his eyes. Dimmed light greeted his vision, before he quickly jolted up and glanced around at where he was at. He blinked, seeing how it was a different house. He had expected to be in Mahiru's apartment, but apparently not.  
  
The cat stretched and yawned, before hopping off the couch he had laid on. He sniffed around, before walking around the big house. The interior was nice and clean, now that he had noticed.  
  
"Oh, are you the cat Kyomi's friend had brought in?" A voice spoke.  
  
Kuro glanced around, before spotting an older woman in the kitchen, who appeared to be in her sixties and was looking at him with a kind and soft smile. He just stared at her.  
  
"Oh, how adorable..." The woman said softly, kneeling down on the floor and reaching her hand out towards Kuro. The servamp just blinked, before slowly approaching her and sniffing her hand. Sensing she was good, he rubbed his cheek against her hand. The lady just gave a soft laugh, before petting his head.  
  
"My daughter and Mahiru are in her room studying... You can check on them now or later if you'd like. Her room is open a bit, so you can just walk in whenever," the lady said, as she slowly stood up and continued whatever she was doing on the counter. Kuro sniffed the air, and it smelt like she was making dinner.  
  
Besides that, Mahiru was at  _another house_? Studying with a  _girl_? This somehow bothered Kuro. A lot.  
  
Kuro turned around and walk towards the stairs, before ascending up the steps. He could hear Mahiru and a girl's voice as he got closer to the top.  
  
As the small cat climbed up the last step, he walked towards the door that was slightly open, before peeking in. He could see Mahiru and the female from earlier chatting, and writing down on their homework (or whatever). Kuro stared for a bit, before turning around again and descending down the stairs, walking back to wear the old lady was (he didn't want to bother his studying Eve).  
  
When he had come back to the kitchen, the lady had noticed him and greeted him with another soft smile.  
  
"Ah, how are Mahiru and Kyomi? Are they doing okay...?" The woman asked. Kuro just meowed in return.  
  
_Ah... I have to meow for the rest of the time here... How troublesome..._  
  
"Haha... Adorable..." The lady laughed. "You remind me so much of Kuroo... Even your name matches closely to his..." Kuro paused, before walking over to the woman and rubbing his cheek against her leg. The lady smiled. "Yes, so much like Kuroo..."  
  
。  
  
Kuro walked up the stairs, and approached the room door, wanting to check on his Eve. He pushed the door opened with his head and peaked in, before his eyes widen slightly a bit at the fact that Mahiru was being topped by the female on the floor, and were looking at the cat that stood at the door.  
  
"Ah— K-Kuro—"  
  
"I-It's not what it looks like, I swear—! We tripped! Really!"  
  
But Kuro wasn't buying any of it. And Mahiru knew that due to the slightly irritated look that only he, Mahiru, can only see and tell on the cat's small face.  
  
。  
  
"Kuro! I explained to you over and over of what really happened! Why won't you believe me?!" Mahiru complained, as he glared at the blue haired male that walked next to him. However, Kuro just stayed silent, still obviously pissed. "Agh! You know what? I know why you're mad! You're just  _jealous_!" The Eve blurted.  
  
Kuro's eyes widen a bit, glancing away. Jealous? Him? A Servamp?  _The_ Sleepy Ash of Sloth? Was _jealous_?  
  
"No... I wasn't," Kuro mumbled.  
  
"You totally were!"  
  
Kuro's mind stumbled around for an excuse in his mind, staying silent for a few seconds. He then spoke up. "I just didn't want that Kyo-whatever-her-name-is's mom to come and explain to your uncle about what happened. I also don't want rumors spreading around the school about you two..."  
  
"Liar!" Mahiru replied.  
  
The Servamp just clicked his tongue, followed along by a 'tch'.  
  
"What a pain..."  
  
"Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm here to clarify what this story is about since my writing is absolute shit:   
> ※ From this chapter on, this will be Third Person Limited (to only Kuro) POV  
> ※ Plot is that Mahiru is having constant nightmares  
> ※ Kuro is trying to find out why they're occuring and how to fix it  
> ※ During the day in the stories, it's sorta like a slice-of-life anime  
> ※ Also, throughout the story, various of mini-problems will occur (e.g; Mahiru accidentally getting topped by his classmate, when really they just tripped, but Kuro obviously saw it differently.  
> ※ Yes, this is a KuroMa fanfic.  
> ※ There'll be a lot of Haikyuu references in this story (like when Kyomi's mom had mention that cat Kuro had reminded her about Kuroo (oyaoyaoya, will probably be explained later in the story)


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, the nightmares had occurred more and worse throughout the nights, to the point that even hugging the poor Eve wouldn't work. Not only that, but Mahiru started to hang out with his female classmate more frequently.  
  
And of course, both of these things irritated _AND_ annoyed Kuro  _a lot_.  
  
The Servamp would always stay quiet majority of the time, and whenever he found something troubling or too tiring to do, he wouldn't even say "What a pain" or "How troublesome". Even if Mahiru asked him something, he'd rarely reply. Kuro saw how concerned Mahiru looked every time, but he didn't care in the _slightest_. He was just pissed, and that was it.

  
。

  
Kuro sat in front of the television, nibbling on a potato chip.  
  
_"Here we are, watching the Volleyball Nationals, and- oh! Look at that receive from Karasuno's Kuro!"_  
  
Kuro blinked and stared at the T.V. 'Receive from Karasuno's  _Kuro_?' Did he hear that right?  
  
"Kuro!" Mahiru shouted for the third time, earning a small flinch from the vampire. "Litch and Hyde are here so Litch and I can discuss, alright? And I wanna be good to our guests, so..." The Eve walked over the the curtains, Kuro eyeing him. He then swung them open.  
  
_poof!_  
  
"How troublesome... You _know_ that vampires can't stay in the sunlight, right...?"  
  
"Obviously. It's so that you two don't cause as much trouble, and just in case my uncle comes home, he won't question you or Hyde, simply speaking."  
  
"...What a pain... You couldn't have a discussion at Misono's?"  
  
However, Mahiru just simply ignored his question and opened the door, revealing a boy with a purple-schemed attire and a small porcupine sitting next to his feet.   
  
"Hey, Litch and Hy--"  
  
"Ah! Brother Sloth!" The animal blurted, seeing the cat that laid on the carpet. Hyde quickly rushed pass Mahiru's feet, and to Kuro. A "You disrespectful Shit Rat" could be heard from Litch, but that was only a second earlier until the spiky animal had crashed into the fluffy one, both ending up in tumbling and hitting the wall.  
  
"Augh, get off of me, idiot...! Your stupid spikes are hurting me!" Kuro blurted, struggling under the spikes that were impaling slightly through his soft, cuddly coat. Hyde just laughed as he rolled off. Even on that small face of his, Kuro can see the mischievous smirk he had.  
  
"Hey, you two better behave. If my uncle comes in here, Litch and I will deal with it, alright?" Mahiru said sternly, crossing his arms. "So troublesome... Can't deal..." Kuro groaned, laying his back as he pawed at the air. "Kuro, quit complaining!" the cat's Eve shot back.  
  
"Okay~ Angel-chan, you'll be okay without your super-cute sidekick, right?" Hyde chirped, looking at the angel-like Eve with innocent eyes. "Shut it, shit rat." Litch sharply said.

。

Time flew by rather... moderately.  
  
Though, Kuro completely forgot how pestering his younger brother was. Ever since they last met, the Greedy Sin had completely escaped his thoughts. But now, the bastard had come back and had Kuro taste what it was like to be bothered more yet again.  
  
"Kuro! How are you and Mahiru?", "Hey, Angel-chan~! Hi!", "What?! Brother Sloth, you bastard!",  "Angel-chan~!"  
  
Kuro this, Kuro that. Angel-chan that, Angel-chan this. The eldest Servamp could see why Litch hated Hyde.  
  
"Hey, hey. Brother Sloth, why isn't only just those two? I thought all the Eve's would come and discuss about whatever they were talking about?" The porcupine questioned, as he nibbled on a potato chip. Kuro just gave out a sigh, reaching into the chip bag that layed next to the two and grabbed a chip, nibbling on it as well.   
  
"Don't know," Kuro bluntly said, "Mahiru didn't mention anything. Plus, it all sounds too troublesome to even know about. Which is why I decide to just relax and let it pass on by," the black cat finished, rolling onto his back. "Ah... As expected from the eldest," Hyde slyly chuckled. Kuro allayed on his back for a few moments, before turning over and looking lazily at his younger sibling.  
  
"Hey... What does it mean when a boy starts going to a girl's house more often...? Like, after he goes to her house once..." Kuro mumbled, yet Hyde understood what he said. The One and Only just bursted out laughing, before getting quickly shushed by the two Eve's who were sitting at the table.  
  
"What kind of question is that, Brother Sloth? Mahiru hookin' up with somebody?" Hyde asked, mischievous in his tone as he inched closer towards the black cat. Kuro shot him a somewhat-annoyed glare, his expression saying 'shut up, I just want to know'. Hyde just laughed again.  
  
"Well, to simply put it, he _likes_ her!" The younger sin chirped.  
  
An instant pang of mixed emotions hit Kuro right through the heart.   
  
Anger? Sadness? Jealousy? Confusion? It was _all_ of them. Every single negative emotion. And it hurt. But the real question had finally popped up...  
  
Why did he feel this way?  
  
He hasn't felt like this ever in his whole immortal life. So why now? Why with an Eve like Mahiru? Especially with the whole nightmares Mahiru has been getting, this piles up a ton onto Kuro.  
  
Kuro contemplated for a moment, but gave up immediately, rolling onto his back with a sigh and a "can't deal".  
  
Hyde blinked at the black cat, before snickering mischievously. "Is Brother Sloth... _Jealous_?" The porcupine chuckled. Kuro paused before rolling back around onto his stomach, "Nah... Too troublesome. Can't deal." Lies. And Hyde knew it. "Aw, come on~! Oh! Do you happen to be ga—" The potato chip bag was thrown at Hyde's face. "What a pain..." Kuro groaned, rolling onto his back again. "You didn't have to do that! I was just kidding anyways," Hyde huffed. "Can't deal."  
  
Kuro stared at Mahiru for a few seconds, before looking back at his younger brother. "Has Angel-chan ever gotten re-occurring nightmares?" The black cat asked. "Hey! Only I can call Litch Angel-chan!" Hyde scolded, "And nightmares? No, why?" Kuro's tail flicked, "Ah... Well... Mahiru has been getting these nightmares lately... And they've seemed to have gotten worse..."  
  
Hyde went deep into thought for a moment, before speaking up. "When did these nightmares of Mahiru's start?" "About a week ago..." "What did you guys do the day they started?" "Encountered Belk—" Pause.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Pffft—" Hyde bursted out laughing, "B-Brother Sloth sure is s-stupid—!" Kuro growled lowly, "Shut up... You're so troublesome..." "Me?! At least I wasn't the one who didn't figure out something so simple!" Hyde laughed. Kuro  sighed, "Shut up."  
  
After a few more seconds of annoying laughter, Hyde died down, before taking a deep breath and spoke again. "You should be aware that Belkia keeps gaining more tricks up his sleeves," the porcupine started, "How do you think Belkia got his ways with Mahiru with all these nightmares?"  
  
Kuro thought for a few moments, before realizing.  
  
"The injuries..."  
  
"Then there you go. The effects should only last for a few or so, considering it's Belkia."  
  
Kuro frowned, looking down at the floor in shame. In the end, this was all _his_ fault. All Kuro's fault. No wait... It should be Belkia's fault... right? But... Mahiru wouldn't have gotten those nightmares if he had only...  
  
Protected Mahiru.   
  
"...How do you know all this anyway?" Kuro asked. Hyde started sweating a bit, "Uh... I have my reasons." "Can't deal..."

。

It's been about an hour since the Lawless pair had left, and Kuro was back to his pissy-but-not-really-on-the-inside state. The Servamp could see that it really bothered his Eve, and it made him feel guilty on the inside. But what was he suppose to do? Say "Ah, I'm just jealous because you keep hanging out with that girl"? No, that'd be _way_ too weird.  
  
"Kuro?" Mahiru called out from the kitchen.  
  
No reply from the vampire who was in his human form.  
  
"Are you okay? You've been acting rather... weird lately," The Eve said, walking over next to his Servamp and sat down.  
  
_I'm not okay, Mahiru, and I wanna tell you that._  
  
It was mere silence, before a poof was heard and Kuro was in his cat form rolling around.  
  
"You're so troublesome, you know that? Why don't you just look at me and relax for once?" The cat commented, as he pawed the air. "Like hell I would! Shut up!" Mahiru blurted, giving an irritated stare.  
  
_I wanna tell you how I feel; that I'm confused. But you wouldn't understand anyway... It'd be too troublesome..._

 

。

 

Night approached, and the two were in there beds, sleeping peacefully. The soft blowing of the wind can be heard, the faint sound of crickets chirping...  
  
Then, there was loud, loud sobbing and pleading.  
  
Kuro slowly blinked his eyes open, tired and a bit annoyed. He then realized who it was.  
  
The Servamp hopped out of his bed, before quickly turning into his human form. He then looked at Mahiru, and saw how bad it was this time.  
  
Loud sobbing, saddening pleads and yells...  
  
This broke Kuro a lot on the inside.  
  
"No, no...! Kuro! Please! I'm sorry!" The Eve sobbed out, catching the vampire by surprise. "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough! I'm sorry that I'm so useless..."  
  
_No, Mahiru, that isn't true..._  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm worthless..."  
  
_Mahiru, please..._  
  
"I'm sorry... That I couldn't protect you..."  
  
_That's not true!_  
  
"That's... Not true..." Kuro whispered, as he helplessly watched his Eve suffer from a dream that only seemed real to Mahiru.  
  
_**Poor boy... All you can do is nothing. Happy Birthday~!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick saying— sorry if Hyde was OOC in here. I'm currently behind in the Servamp manga, and Hyde was show for only a little bit in the new episode, and so Servamp Wiki being my only source, it was a bit hard on how to write him.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing.  
  
He couldn't do anything, and Kuro knew that. Watching his Eve suffer was one of the most terrible things that he has ever seen in his whole immortal life, and he couldn't do anything about it. Nothing at all. All he could ever do was just sit next to the bed, and just watch. Watch the pain Mahiru had to go through at night.  
  
Though, it was a (big) relief that Mahiru would be okay the next morning. He acted as if  _nothing_ had happened at all, and that made Kuro a bit calm.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Why did that word repeat itself so much?  
  
Was it because he was so useless whenever those nightmares occurred? Or was it because he didn't protect Mahiru when Belkia had attacked? Ah, all this was a blur, and Kuro hated it, despised it. He soon then realized...  
  
That he'd probably be  **nothing** to Mahiru, soon.  
  
The Eve had always expected him to do something, right? So it would only make sense...

* * *

  
"Ah... You seem different today, Kuro," Kiyoko (Kyomi's mother) softly said, petting Kuro as they both laid on the couch. Kuro just meowed in response, as he rolled over onto his back and pawed the air.  
  
The lady gave of a kind, genuine smile. "I... Wanna tell you about Kuroo," she said. Kuro's ears perked up with interest, as he looked over at the woman. "Ah... You probably won't understand me since you're a cat..." Kiyoko laughed softly. Kuro paused for a moment, before rubbing his cheek against her hand.  
  
"...Kuroo... Was a young friend of mine, you see," she started, scratching Kuro behind his ear, "When Kyomi was little, we used to live in the Tokyo area. Kuroo use to be a neighbor of ours; he'd pass by often with a friend of his whenever they'd head to the park to play volleyball... He'd use to help us and so many other people..." Kiyoko then gave out a small laugh, "Ah... I guess the reason why you remind me of him is not because of your names... But mostly because of your kindness..." Kuro meowed when the lady was done, and rubbed his cheek against her arm.  
  
The lady stood up from the couch, telling the black cat that she had to go do something and left the room. The vampire eyed the mother down to make sure she was gone, before he hopped off the couch and went to the stairs.  
  
As he ascended upwards, he could hear a faint set of laughter.  
  
A pang of emotions hit him, as he slowed down on the steps.  
  
"Mahiru, you're such a great friend!"  
  
And slower.  
  
"Ah, thanks Kyomi! It's really nice that I can come to your house."  
  
And slower.  
  
Kuro slowly approached the slightly opened door, before pushing it open with his head (putting some strength into the push, since of course, he was in his cat form), and peeked in. He softly meowed, getting the two teen's attention.  
  
"Ah, Kuro," Mahiru said, looking at the cat with a confused expression plastered on his face. The cat just stared in response, a blank, yet slightly sad expression plastered on his face. The small figure started to walk towards Shirota, before climbing into his lap and started to get comfortable in it. Kuro looked up at Mahiru and immediately noticed a red color growing slightly on the Eve's cheeks.  
  
"K-Kuro? What are you doing? We have to study..." The Eve said, as he picked up the cat with his hand and placed him on the floor, "One more hour and we're going home, alright? Go back downstairs."  
  
Though, instead of walking out the door, the black cat only attempted to climb back into Mahiru's lap over and over. The futile attempts only made the brunette quite mad.  
  
"Ah, Kyomi, give me a second. I think Kuro needs to use the bathroom, so I'll take him outside real quick, okay?" Mahiru said, as he picked up the cat and quickly walked out the door, not even waiting to listen to what the female had to say.  
  
The Eve quickly stepped out of the house, before Kuro had felt himself being settled on the floor. A  _poof_ was heard, as a white smoke appeared around the cat, but quickly faded as the vampire was now in his humanoid form, looking down and not bothering to look at Mahiru in the eye.  
  
"God, what the hell is up with you...?!" Mahiru whispered, but a little loud for it to barely be a shout, "First you don't answer anything I ask you, you're sleeping next to my bed, and NOW you go into the room while we're studying?! Just what is up with you lately, Kuro?!"  
  
A few seconds of silence went by, and Kuro had yet to answer.  
  
Kuro  _knew_ he was mad. He _knew_ that Mahiru was disappointed, and he  _knew_ that he had messed up a lot this time. But he then perked up, caught off guard when Mahiru had spoken.   
  
"I'm just worried about you, ya know?" Mahiru sighed, "It's unlikely for you to act like this, and it's... well, weird. And I have my rights to be concerned," the Eve continued, before opening the door, "You don't... Need to tell me your problems if you don't want to, though. But know I'll always be ready to listen whenever you're ready." And that was the last thing he had said before returning back inside the house.  
  
Kuro stood there, repeating what Mahiru had said in his head. He looked back down at the floor, before turning back into a cat and walked back inside.  
  
 _People like you are the most troublesome..._

* * *

  
Kuro's half-lidded eyes stared at the television, laying on the floor in his cat form. It was yet again the same volleyball channel he had watched before, and the Karasuno volleyball team was winning; this sport somehow piqued his interests more recently, after Kiyoko had told her story about her young friend Kuroo who lived in Tokyo.  
  
As the black cat was watching, he felt that someone had set next to him. He gave a side-glance at Mahiru, before looking back at the volleyball match.  
  
The room fell silent for a few minutes, but for the two, it'd seem like eternity. It was as if a fog of awkwardness had fell upon them and had slipped its way into their brain and lungs, making it unable for them to talk nor make any movement.   
  
And that was it: just the two of them. Sitting there awkwardly, none of them having the urge to start a conversation.  
  
Kuro took another side-glance at Mahiru. The Eve was staring at the TV screen, but his eyes rather looked... dull; concerned and confused. As if he was lost and didn't know what to do. A small bullet of guilt shot Kuro in the chest, knowing that it was most likely his fault. A small frown had replaced the blunt, lazy expression the Servamp had always wore, as he slowly took his gaze back to the TV.  
  
A small huff was heard beside the cat, as a shuffling was heard and footsteps fading into the hallway. Kuro glanced behind him and saw that Mahiru had walked into his room. He stared at the door for a moment, before turning back towards the TV.  
  
Maybe... Maybe it was better if he didn't see his Eve suffer this time.  
  
Right?

* * *

  
Kuro slowly blinked his eyes open, before glancing around the room; it was dark, and the TV was the only thing brightening up a small radius around him. He stretched and stood up, looking out the window. It was still dark, so it probably was around midnight.  
  
He glanced around the room some more, but something rather... Odd, piqued Kuro's eyes.   
  
Two brown tails with white at the tips stuck out from Mahiru's door, before going inside his room. Kuro blinked, before approaching the Eve's room with caution and peeked in, before immediately, his eyes widen.  
  
There sat Mahiru in the corner of his bed, hugging his knees and his head in between them. Kuro stared for a moment, as his half-lidded eyes showed utter concern. He turned into his humanoid form, as he approached the bed.  
  
"Mahiru?" The vampire called out softly, as he stared at his Eve. Though, no response came. Kuro called his name again, yet no avail came from Mahiru.  
  
The Servamp reached his hand out towards his Eve, before Mahiru's eyes quickly darted up at him and slapped his hand away. Kuro stared again, looking into the Eve's eyes- it looked as if he was just done crying yet, eyes filled with even more confusion and concern, but also sadness, loneliness, and fear.  
  
"Mahiru... What's-"  
  
"K-Kuro, I'm... S-So... s-scared..." Mahiru quietly choked out, "M-My head hurts... I don't know why I-I'm scared... It's so scary, that- ...that dream. E-Everyone died... You...  _You_ died, Kuro... A-All because of me... Y- ... You looked so h-hurt and..." Mahiru's voice stammered out for the right words, before softly saying it with fear.  
  
 _"...and so betrayed..."_  
  
Kuro stood still, not knowing what to do.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He couldn't do anything, and Kuro knew that. Watching his Eve suffer was one of the most terrible things that he has ever seen in his whole immortal life, and he couldn't do anything about it. Nothing at all. All he could ever do was just stand there quietly, and just watch. Watch the pain Mahiru had to go through.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Why did that word repeat itself so much?  
  
Was it because he was so useless at that exact moment? Or was it because he done so many things wrong? Ah, all this was a blur, and Kuro hated it, despised it. He soon then realized...  
  
That he'd probably be  **nothing** to Mahiru, soon.  
  
Kuro looked down.  
  
Nothing, nothing, nothing.  
  
That word hurt him so much; he didn't want to be that to Mahiru. Not to someone whom he trusted so, so much.   
  
He looked back up, Mahiru looking down at the bed sheets with tears streaming down the sides of his face. Holding back sobs that only came out as small whimpers of help.  
  
Silence fell upon them yet again, only Mahiru being heard.  
  
Kuro then sat on the bed with Mahiru, before pulling the Eve close to him, and whispered the words he had spoken when all this first started.   
 __  
"Mahiru... It's... Only a nightmare... It's okay... It's... Okay..."  
  
And it was only then that Kuro woken up in his bed, slowly realizing that it had only just been a mere dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuro ambled out of the room, his half-lidded eyes only gazing in front of him. His small, cat body then laying in front of the sliding door, letting the sun shine onto his black coat.

_"K-Kuro, I'm... S-So... S-Scared..."_

The vampire shifted uncomfortably, before turning towards the glass of the door, gazing at his reflection. He hated how Mahiru looked in his dream: scared and sad. But all that then resolved around one question— was the Eve really scared of something?

"Kuro?"

The small, black figure tensed at the sudden sound of Mahiru's voice, as he saw the brunette's reflection appear in the glass behind his. Kuro huffed, before turning away from the glass and towards the direction of the TV, not bothering to look at the Eve. It hurt him a little bit to do so, and he knew it.

"Kuro... Why won't you answer me?"

"Too troublesome..." Was all Kuro could reply with, as he stayed silent, "Too tired."  
  
"O-Oh... Alright... Do you want anything to eat...?"

"...Sure."

Footsteps were heard, as they quickly faded into the kitchen. Kuro huffed again, as he stared at the TV. What was that one sport that he actually enjoyed watching? Oh, right. Volleyball. The cat crawled over to the remote, before pressing the power button and looked up at the TV, but frowned once he realized that is wasn't on. He then realized that the game they were playing were probably the finals, and that they had won against that team called Shiratori-something. Though, Kuro just continued watching whatever was on at the moment.

It was only about twenty minutes until Mahiru had called him over to the table. Instead of turning into his humanoid form, Kuro had simply just sat on the table with his cat form, eating his eggs and bacon with a small fork in hand (or rather say, "fork in paw"). His Eve had joined him a few minutes later, but the Servamp didn't bother to take even a side-glance at him

Mahiru's face was a blur to him; he couldn't remember that smile that was like a sunshine that could light up people on a whole avenue. That smile that made Kuro feel so safe and sound, but now... It was only replaced by a fearsome and hurt expression. One that he couldn't bare to look at. He missed Mahiru's smile so much, and now he couldn't even look at the Eve only for a second. But...

It wouldn't hurt to look at him, right?

Kuro slowly turned his head towards the direction of Mahiru, pausing before taking in all of his features; those large, brown eyes, his brown hair that framed his face perfectly and looked so, so soft... His skin and lips that looked so smooth, that you would want to caress his cheek and hold it for so long, before kissing him...

It was only then until Kuro had caught himself staring, thinking about was just popped into his head. _Kissing him? Why would I...?_

"Kuro?" Mahiru called out again, a slight blush visible on his cheek, "Are you alright? You've been staring for quite a while, now..."

The Servamp blinked, before glancing away, chewing on an egg, "What a pain..."

"E-Eh?! That's what you say after you've been staring at me for about a minute?"

"Can't deal..."

"Shut up!"

The cat replied with a huff, before finishing his food, placing his fork on the plate and hopped off the table, returning to the spot he was laying on earlier, watching TV yet again. Kuro tensed up a bit a few minutes later, as it was quite uncomfortable, cause he could feel a pair of eyes— specifically Mahiru's, laying on his cat-body. To him, it felt like those eyes were judging him, but really weren't cause they didn't have that vibe. They more had that "please look at me" and a "I'm worried" feeling to them. Though, Kuro restrained himself from looking at his Eve, and felt the feeling lift off of him, signaling Kuro that Mahiru had gotten the message— hopefully.

Highlight's of Karasuno's game came up minutes later, piquing the Servamp's interests a bit. Of course, the duo containing of a orange-haired shorty and his tall blueberry partner were shown and interviewed first.

Then their guy with brown hair and a golden stroke in the middle with a tall-looking third-year with his hair tied up...

One of the players caught Kuro's interests, though: A player by the name of 'Sugawara Koushi' that had light-gray hair and hazel eyes was interviewed. Kuro stared. The player's large brown eyes reminded him of Mahiru, as well as the smile he wore. It bugged the vampire a lot: the eyes and smile were similar to Mahiru's in a few ways. Kuro huffed out a bit, as the player with blonde hair and glasses was interviewed.

He just wanted to go through the day without having Mahiru pop into his head every minute. It sucked. It really did. And he hated it.

"Hey, Kuro."

Kuro tensed a bit, but didn't look at the Eve. He then felt Mahiru sit right next to him.

Ah... the eyes again... Kuro thought, as he continued to watch the interview and highlights.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"It's none of your business... It'll be so troublesome if you knew." Shit, he didn't mean to say that out loud. If he had only ignored it, then this conversation wouldn't engage even more.

"I have my rights to be worried, Kuro. Did something happen last night?" Mahiru asked.

Kuro side-glanced at Mahiru, "I don't want to."

"Kuro, please..."

"I just said. I don't want to..." Kuro said straightforwardly, before standing up and walked into the spare room, where it was always dark. There, he transformed into his humanoid form, an audible ' _poof_ ' being heard. He hated it so, so much. He hated not being able to talk or face Mahiru like he used to. He hated that dream— no, he despised it. The Servamp laid on the bed, sighing to himself. He soon then cursed quietly to himself when he had heard Mahiru walk in.

_Why doesn't he learn?_

"Kuro, I'm serious. Talk to me."

_He should know that I don't want to talk to him._

"Please..."

_I can't face him, either..._

Kuro gritted his teeth a bit, starting to get a bit irritated of Mahiru (practically) begging for him to talk.

"Why don't you get it, Mahiru?" Kuro mumbled, as he slowly sat up. He shot a glance at the Eve, who seemed to be a bit confused.

"I don't... I don't understand, Kuro..." Mahiru replied back, looking into Kuro's ruby-like eyes.

"What a pain... Of course you don't," Kuro bluntly said, "You never will, cause you don't know what it's like to be me."  
  
Mahiru frowned in return, before speaking up, "It's true I don't know what it's like to be you," he started, "But I'm worried about you. I don't need to be you to understand. But, just as long as you tell me what's going on, then I'll be able to."

"You're so troublesome..." Kuro muttered under his breath, glancing down. He paused, before looking back up at the Eve, his eyes filled with confusion, "I don't get you. And besides, even if I did tell you, you still wouldn't understand, because you've never been through it." Kuro's words were stiff.

"You don't know that," Mahiru stated, staring at Kuro.

"I do know that, Mahiru," Kuro replied back, voice raising a bit, "I know, cause I've seen it. You don't know what it's like to... to like someone whom you know they don't feel the same way about you. It's a pain. Too troublesome. You seriously don't even know what it's like to even be afraid of loosing them...!"

Mahiru just stared at him, eyes widen a bit as Kuro continued.

"I don't know why I'm feeling like this, Mahiru. I don't know why— when I see you with that girl, I feel all... angry and sad, and when you have those nightmares, I feel useless, because I don't know what to do..."

Kuro's mind stumbled around for more words. He didn't know how to put how he felt, nor what he was even feeling at the moment. He looked at Mahiru, who stared at him in pure shock and surprise. Mahiru's soft-looking hair, his brown eyes, his smooth skin and lips... Kuro took a breath and finally realized.

"Mahiru, I... I like you," Kuro straightforwardly said.

The face that was on Mahiru's face— he was blushing. The Eve was blushing, and oh, that face...

The vampire subconsciously grabbed Mahiru's wrist pulling him onto the bed, before climbing on top of him.

"K-Kuro... Wait—" But Mahiru was quickly cut off when their two lips connected. Kuro gave a sloppy kiss, while the Eve was squirming below him. The vampire took a breath when the two parted, but quickly went and started kissing Mahiru's jawline, and in return, getting shaky breaths. Kuro's hand trailed up the other boy's shirt, before his wrist was quickly grabbed. The Servamp stopped what he was doing and lifted his head up, looking down at the Eve.

"I-I don't... I don't want this..." Mahiru stammered, "I-I like you too, but... Not in the way you like me, Kuro... I'm sorry..."

Kuro's eyes widen, as he slowly sat up. He looked down, as he had realized what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry... Mahiru..."

**_"Indeed, Onii-San is sorry˜"_ **

The Servamp tensed a bit. That voice... he knew who it was right off the bat. And oh, how his head was immediately filled with hatred and anger.

Kuro slowly looked up, before looking straight into a smirking two-tailed brown fox's eyes.

**_"Wake up, Onii-San... Ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHA!"_ **

"Wake... up?"

The fox chuckled, **_"Let's thank Berukia, shall we? We've practically been giving you hints throughout your time you've been asleep..."_**

"A...Sleep...?" Then it hit Kuro: it was hinted ever since he was brought to school.

_"Aw! He's so adorable! Can I hold him?"_ There was never a girl like Kyomi in school.

_"Litch and Hyde are here so Litch and I can discuss, alright? And I wanna be good to our guests, so..."_ Litch and Lawless would never visit Mahiru and Kuro.

_"How troublesome... You know that vampires can't stay in the sunlight, right...?"  
"Obviously. It's so that you two don't cause as much trouble, and just in case my uncle comes home, he won't question you or Hyde, simply speaking."_ Mahiru's uncle is over seas at the moment.

**"Well, Nii-San, wasn't this fun?"** Tsubaki cooed, before laughing a bit, **"I can't assure you that you'll be waking up anytime soon."**

Kuro clicked his tongue in annoyance, which Tsubaki just laughed at, before stopping completely.

**_"Ah... Boring."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's how I'll be updating all my stories:  
> Nightmare (KuroMahi fanfic) will be updated on Saturdays to/or Sundays  
> Two Cats (Servamp x Haikyuu!! fanfic) will be updated on Wednesdays to/or Thursdays


End file.
